The present invention is directed generally to dryers and more particularly to hair dryers.
Apparatus for drying hair are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,036 to R. N. Fortune, issued Apr. 11, 1965, an apparatus is disclosed for drying a portion of an individual's hair. A head-encompassing band assembly is connected to a source of warm air through a telescopic pipe or conduit. The band assembly has a plurality of truncated cones provided with air exits allowing the air to pass over the scalp or forehead of the wearer. This apparatus can be used in conjunction with a hair dryer cap which fits over the band and allows the hair of the individual's entire head to be dried.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,484 to Reed, issued July 9, 1974, a hood is provided with a plurality of swivel valves for directing the flow of air onto the hair to be dried.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,874 to Morane, issued Oct. 10, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,591 to Marsh, issued Sept. 12, 1978, drying apparatus using both suction and forced air are disclosed. These apparatus require a complicated bonnet or helmet to be worn by the user as well as complicated equipment for providing both a suction and a source of forced air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,126 to DeMuro et al, issued Aug. 3, 1976, a helmet including infrared lamps is used in conjunction with an apparatus for causing a vacuum within the helmet. This apparatus requires a substantial amount of complex equipment in order to effect drying of the hair.
One shortcoming of the prior art, perhaps best seen in the patent to Reed, is that the hair is dried by blowing warm air onto the hair from a source or sources above the hair. The overall effect of such a drying apparatus is that the hair is continually forced against the scalp and tends to become flattened during the drying process. Another drawback found in the prior art is that the user typically must wear a helmet or bonnet which requires independent support. This decreases the comfort of the user and also decreases the user's mobility during drying. Another drawback typical of the prior art is the need for complicated apparatus in order to effect drying. Such apparatus increase the costs of producing and maintaining such a dryer such that only beauty salons or other commercial establishments can afford to purchase and maintain these complicated apparatus.